


Hole For Rent

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [11]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bodily Fluids, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Frottage, Glory Hole, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Prostitution, Submissive Reita (the GazettE), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita has on multiple occasions hinted at wanting Ruki to give other people a turn at fucking his mouth, with seemingly no say in the matter. Ruki takes it to the next level by pimping him out at the same time.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/strangers
Series: Strange Desires [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: gay partner/sub shared with stranger/others





	Hole For Rent

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even notice it had been so long since I updated this series, wow. Rest assured, however, I have far from abandoned it. I have several plans for future installments, and I'm loving developing this relationship. Especially since that means I get to write Reita in increasingly filthy scenarios. It's a win-win situation!

“Are you sure about this?”

Ruki stifled a laugh at Reita's question, biting his lip to hold it back, squeezing Reita's hand in his while they walked. “You're asking me? I'm just gonna be pimping you out and watching you debauch yourself for me. You're the one with the difficult job here.”

Reita smiled at that, bumping Ruki's shoulder with his. “You make it sound so natural.”

“It's the most natural thing in the world, Reita,” Ruki said, returning the smile.

“Watching me with other guys, maybe, but we've never done it like this before. Not with complete strangers and you actually selling me. For money.”

Reita looked so nervous, Ruki pulled him to a stop, turning him to face him and cupping Reita's cheeks in his hands. “It's okay to change your mind, love. If you don't want to do this, just tell me, and we'll go home. I promise you, I won't be upset.”

“Oh, Ruki, I don't doubt that for a second,” Reita said, smiling widely as he nuzzled Ruki's hands, about as affectionate as he dared be out on the streets like this. “I'm just afraid I'm being selfish by asking for this.”

“Well, you're not. I want this as much as you do,” Ruki said and hummed, stroking his thumb over Reita's cheek adoringly. “And don't even for a second think that's just because I love you and want to fulfil your fantasies. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy selling you like a common street whore.”

He whispered the last part, but Reita heard it anyway. His cheeks heated up, though Ruki didn't let him look away. “If you start now, I'll be hard before we even get there.”

“Then we best get going, don't we?” Ruki said and grinned, letting go of Reita and gesturing for him to lead the way, following as they started walking down the street again. Before long, Reita turned down an alley, and Ruki trailed after, raising an eyebrow when they stopped and Reita nodded to an inconspicuous door a bit further down, no signs or anything else to indicate what lay beyond it. “Are you sure this is it?”

“I mean, I haven't been here since we started dating, but unless it moved, this is it.” Reita hadn't had time to miss the place, after he got together with Ruki, he'd given Reita everything he could ask for and more, but to be back again, and this time with a regular partner, was definitely making Reita's stomach flutter. It was what he'd dreamed of back then, and to have it be his reality now was exhilarating.

“I guess we're going down, then,” Ruki said, leaning in to kiss Reita's cheek one last time before they slipped into their roles, needing to remind Reita how much he loved him, now more than ever.

“I guess so.”

Ruki held the door open for Reita, letting him go first, following him down a narrow staircase leading to a basement under the rest of the building. They reached what looked like a repurposed storage unit, rows of doors leading to separate lockers going down a hall, and to their immediate left hung a garden hose attached to a valve, with marker scribbles on the wall above it. One read “please clean up after yourselves,” worded fairly politely, and then immediately underneath it, in a much less formal tone, “seriously, you pigs!” The doors were marked equally crudely, either with “whore” or “perv,” and a “whore” seemed to always be sandwiched by a “perv” on each side.

Reita walked right up to one of the doors marked “whore,” taking the plain keyring that hung on a red nail and moving it over to the green one next to it, before holding the door open for Ruki. The room had been cleared of everything that might previously have been there, all that was left was a simple bench against the back wall, the naked light bulb in the ceiling that Reita switched on when he entered, and a drain in the floor, right in the middle of the cubicle. The side walls both had a large hole cut out in each of them, and the walls were scribbled down from top to bottom, mostly crude messages, tally marks, and the occasional phone number. Ruki grinned to himself, wondering if perhaps any of them belonged to Reita.

“Kneel,” Ruki said once the door was shut and locked behind them, relieved someone had been thoughtful enough to chain the key to the door so it wouldn't be easy to just take it, fixing Reita with a hard gaze once he was down. He ran his hand through Reita's hair, gripping it firmly and tipping his head back, forcing him to bare his throat to him. He loved having Reita in such a vulnerable position, particularly how much Reita seemed to enjoy it, himself. “Do you want to make me happy, bitch?”

Reita nodded as much as Ruki's tight grip allowed him. “Always, Sir.”

“Good, because I think it's about time keeping you around pays off,” Ruki said, and Reita shuddered. The notion that he was only wanted when he was useful thrilled him, set his skin ablaze, and he knew Ruki had caught it when the corner of his lips twitched momentarily. “You like sucking cock so much, I figure I'll let you indulge while making me some cash at the same time.” He gestured to one of the holes, as though Reita didn't know they were there.

“But, Sir-” Reita started, and Ruki cut him off with a firm slap, pulling his hair harder and furrowing his brows at him, making Reita squirm in his spot.

“Shut up. Did I ask you?”

Reita shook his head, choking down a moan when he was slapped again. “No, Sir.”

“Then why the fuck do you think your opinion matters to me? I don't care what you want.” Ruki's voice was low, just like it always got when he started to get into it. “I thought we established a long time ago that you're nothing more than my fuckhole. I decide who gets to borrow you and who doesn't, your job is to shut up and swallow.”

Reita's dick was already getting hard, Ruki knew exactly what buttons to push and what to say to turn him on, and he would have been content with this for a while, just Ruki staring him down and talking to him, spinning the fantasy. But then the faint sound of footsteps followed by a door slamming shut reached their ears, and Ruki grinned widely, letting go of Reita and walking over to the bench, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest, regarding Reita with a cold stare.

A moment later, a couple of bills poked through the hole in the wall, and Ruki raised an eyebrow at Reita, who feigned an apprehensive look as he regarded them. They hardly needed the money, that had never been what it was about for Reita, but he reached out and took it anyway, holding it out to Ruki. He sucked in a deep breath as Ruki accepted the notes with a grin, folding them and slipping them into his pocket, his movements deliberately slow. Reita was a little gone on the sight, embracing the fantasy of whoring himself out for Ruki, and he nearly flinched when a half-hard dick was curtly shoved through the hole in the wall.

He stared at the foreign cock for a moment before closing his hand around the shaft, stroking it tentatively, testing the waters. It had been a long time since he'd done this, since he'd sucked off a stranger, and one he couldn't see, at that. It was thrilling, to say the least, having no idea who it was or what they looked like, no desire to know anything about them beyond the fact that they had a dick, and they wanted it sucked. And Reita was nothing if not willing.

He swirled his tongue around the cock in a slow circle, feeling it twitch in his hand, hot and steadily hardening. He pulled the foreskin back and lapped at the head, a few shy licks at first before he relaxed, sighing and dragging his tongue properly along the slit. The cock was growing in his hand, slowly going stiff from the attention Reita was giving it, and he moaned when he finally took the head between his lips.

He shifted so he was gripping the cock at its base, sliding down until his lips met his hand, closing his eyes and moaning again. He reminded himself there was no way for him to know where that dick had been before, who had sucked it, who it had been inside. Maybe the person had just fucked some hooker, and Reita was swallowing the remnants of their bodily fluids every time his throat convulsed around the shaft, or worse. The disgust and delight hit him all at once, and he pulled back to shudder, glancing up at Ruki to see how he was doing.

Ruki had spread his legs wide, and with how tight his jeans were, there was no doubting it, he was enjoying the view. When Reita finally tore his gaze away from his crotch and met Ruki's eyes, he grinned at him, licking his lips in a lewd display that had Reita's cock twitching at the sight. Still, he had a job to get back to, and the gross thoughts from earlier hadn't done much to deter him, quite the opposite. He swallowed the stranger's cock down eagerly, loving how dirty he felt as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, reaching up with his free hand to fondle their balls.

His eyes slid shut again as he bobbed his head, slow, deep strokes, his lips gliding over the shaft, trying to concentrate on doing a good job. Not only did he want to do his best to please this stranger for selfish reasons, he also wanted to earn his payment, prove he was worth it, and give Ruki a show while he was at it. When muffled panting noises filled the silence, he moved faster, relaxing his throat and bobbing his head, stroking the balls in his hand and moaning around the shaft.

He was given no warning before the first spurt hit his throat, and he flinched momentarily before he took the cock as deep as he could, groaning along with the stranger as he swallowed their cum, milking their cock for all it was worth. He pulled back to breathe, and the cock disappeared, the sound of the door opening and closing followed by footsteps breaking the silence a moment later.

Reita reached up to wipe his chin, panting softly as he licked his lips a few times, tasting cum and sweat on them and feeling even dirtier than usual. He had missed this feeling, dirty and cheap and utterly used, having just swallowed someone's load and been left with the cleanup. Not that there was much to clean, he had managed to swallow most of it, if he didn't take into account the precum that was no doubt dripping into his own boxers at this point.

He looked up at Ruki again, who was groping himself shamelessly, the bulge in his jeans having grown even bigger, and Reita gazed at it longingly. Ruki raised his hand to beckon him closer, and Reita nodded and crawled over, his legs a little stiff from kneeling on the hard floor. He let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan when Ruki gripped his hair, pulling on it and tipping Reita's head back. “You're hard.”

There was no use denying it, even without the visual confirmation, they both knew Ruki was right, and Reita nodded as his cheeks turned slowly red. “Yes, Sir.”

“What part of this does it for you? Blowing someone you don't know anything about? Doing it for money? Doing it for me? Me getting off on your debauchery? Being used as a cumdump and left? Or is just sucking dick arousing enough for you in itself?”

“All of it, Sir,” Reita said, unable to meet Ruki's gaze anymore, staring down at the ground in shame.

Ruki narrowed his eyes when Reita avoided his eyes, slapping him hard across the face before giving his hair another tug. “Look at me when you're talking to me, skank.”

Reita bit his lip and drew a deep breath, nodding quickly when he received another slap, slowly looking up. “I'm a filthy whore who likes being used, Sir.”

“That's better,” Ruki said, stroking Reita's cheek, which was only faintly redder than the other. Reita felt like he was burning from the shame, wished a hole would open in the ground and swallow him, but this time, he didn't look away. “You really are disgusting, getting hard from this. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Reita already was, but he didn't feel the need to point it out. Ruki's words served as a delicious reminder, and he almost wanted to reach between his legs and stroke himself, but then he heard a door open in the distance, and he knew he had to move.

“Go on, go do the only thing you're good for,” Ruki said, spitting on Reita's face before giving him a hard shove, nearly knocking Reita off balance, but he caught himself on his hands. He had just managed to crawl back when another bill poked through the hole, and he took it without hesitation this time. The act of handing it to Ruki was no less arousing the second time, and this time, he couldn't resist brushing a hand over his cock, biting his lip against a moan.

This dick was bigger, and already hard, and Reita didn't waste any time. He took the head between his lips and sucked, shuddering at how good he felt, on his knees and sucking dick for money, to please Ruki. He cupped the bulge between his legs, moaning quietly, swallowing the cock deeper and squeezing himself through his trousers as he sucked.

He was nowhere near done when the next person came, and he cursed internally as he realised he would have to switch positions to pleasure them both at the same time. He tried to shift around without letting the cock slip from his mouth, squatting on his feet for easier movement, his front facing Ruki, though he didn't stop sucking. Money poked out of the hole on the opposite wall, and Reita was grateful when Ruki got up and grabbed it, himself, saving him the trouble of having to lean over. He whined as he was forced to stop stroking himself, but his own pleasure came second, and he needed that hand to stroke the cock that poked through the second hole a moment later.

It was a little hard to keep his balance, one hand stroking a semi boner, the other propped up against the opposite wall for support as he craned his neck and did his best to suck the cock he had somehow managed to keep in his mouth the entire time, but it was worth it. In this position, he had no choice but to leave his own cock neglected, which fed into his fantasy of being nothing more than a fuckhole. He sucked and slurped, stretched as far as he could to take the whole length down his throat, all the while doing his best to pleasure the other cock with his hand without toppling over.

He opened his eyes when he heard a familiar groan. Ruki was stroking himself openly, dick poking out of his jeans as his fist moved over it in slow strokes, and Reita whimpered at the sight. Their eyes locked, and Reita nearly came at the look Ruki gave him, hot and dark, clouded with lust. The moment was broken when the cock in his mouth started to cum, and Reita nearly choked before he managed to pull back, leaving only the head inside his mouth, stroking the shaft instead.

He swallowed again and again, until the cock was pulled away, and he turned around to focus his attention on the other one, flicking his tongue into the slit and humming at the taste. He had managed to stroke it quite well, given the circumstances, and it didn't seem like the person had any complaints. They had to have known that there was a wait, with the other stall occupied and the sounds Reita had been making when they entered. Now, however, he could devote his full attention to them, and he moaned as he took the entire shaft in his mouth, the head bumping against his throat, earning him a surprised moan from the other side of the wall.

He twisted his head as he started sucking, going back to stroking himself through his clothing, achingly hard in his boxers already. It used to take him more than just a few cocks, but the pleasure was heightened by Ruki's presence, and he was already a moaning, drooling mess. Saliva dripped down his chin and throat as he sucked messily, one hand against the wall to balance himself, the other stroking and squeezing the bulge in his trousers. He paid close attention to the sounds he received and did his best to give the stranger what they wanted, bobbing faster when it felt like they were nearing their peak.

This person pulled their cock away before they came, and Reita blinked his eyes open to see only the tip poking through the hole, on the other side, a hand was furiously pumping the shaft. He opened his mouth wide and leaned close, sticking his tongue out until it nearly touched the head, staying as still as he could while the stranger reached their climax, pumping their cock, cum shooting over Reita's lips and into his waiting mouth.

He licked his lips to clean the cum off them as he slowed the movements of his hand on his crotch. He was out of cocks to suck for now, or so he thought. When he looked up to check on Ruki, he had moved over and was standing next to him, and Reita barely had time to part his lips before Ruki's hard cock was shoved past them. “Look at you,” Ruki hissed, and by how difficult it seemed to get the words out, Reita figured he was pretty close. “Filthy little cockslut. Make me fucking cum.”

Reita barely flinched when Ruki slapped him, meeting his gaze as he swallowed his cock, not stopping until his nose pressed against the button of Ruki's jeans. He gagged once, but didn't pull back, not until Ruki slapped him again, and he started bobbing his head. With Ruki, as opposed to a stranger, he knew exactly what he liked, and he drooled and slurped as he sucked him eagerly, hands behind his back in a clear display of submission. Ruki was groaning, bucking his hips to meet Reita's lips, thrusting into his mouth at a brutal pace, knowing Reita enjoyed it as much as he did.

He found it hard to swallow when Ruki started fucking his mouth, drooling steadily as he focused on not choking, moaning at how good Ruki looked. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was slightly parted, and he was groaning with every thrust of his hips, gripping his hair so tightly Reita winced. “You want it, don't you? Beg for it.”

And Reita tried, he really did, but Ruki didn't slow his pace, and Reita wasn't certain anything he said was the least bit intelligible. “Eahe um im my mouh, ir,” was the closest he came to any sort of comprehensible sentence, everything else came out slurred, but that didn't stop him from trying. Ruki laughed when Reita nearly whined, squirming in his spot, unable to stay still.

“You're pitiful, begging like that with your mouth full, so desperate for cum you're whining around my cock.” Reita envied Ruki's eloquence, the fact that he was able to string together a full sentence when his balls were drawing up to his body and he was so close to orgasm was impressive. “I've already been generous and let you have three cumshots, aren't you full yet?” Reita tried to shake his head, giving another long whine. He would never get enough of having his mouth used, especially not by Ruki, and swallowing round after round of cum made him feel dirty in all the best ways.

“Hold it,” Ruki growled, ramming his cock down Reita's throat and groaning as he started to cum. Reita gagged, instinctively trying to pull away, but Ruki's grip didn't budge, and Reita nearly came in his pants as he sputtered and choked around Ruki's pulsing cock. He gripped Ruki's hips, eyes watering as his mouth was filled to the brim, and he fought to keep from coughing when Ruki pulled out, quickly opening his mouth as wide as he could.

“Good boy, what a beautiful sight.” Ruki sounded out of breath, voice slightly gruff, and Reita squirmed again. He pushed his tongue up, and Ruki grinned at the sight of his own cum, decorating Reita's mouth, pooling at the back as Reita no doubt fought to keep from swallowing. For a moment, his gaze almost seemed soft, and in his post-orgasmic state, he couldn't hide the fondness and pride that filled him when he looked at Reita.

He was snapped out of his reverie when the door above them opened and then shut, and his eyes turned cold again as he tucked himself back in and zipped up. “Bottoms up, whore. You're not done yet.” He slapped Reita's cheek hard, and Reita quickly closed his mouth and swallowed Ruki's load, moaning when his head was yanked back up. Ruki used his grip on his hair to guide Reita over to the wall, taking the notes that were held through the hole and stuffing them in his pocket. He didn't say a word, didn't need to, the way he shoved Reita's head towards the cock was a clear command, and one Reita didn't mind obeying one bit.

He wrapped his lips around the half-hard dick, sucking and licking at the head, forcing himself to take it slow. His own cock ached, practically begging for attention, but he didn't touch it. He placed his hands on his thighs as he concentrated on the cock in his mouth, loving how it swelled and grew while he worked. Once it was nice and hard, he leaned forward to take more in his mouth, but Ruki's grip on his hair stopped him, and he looked up in bewilderment. Ruki shot him a nasty grin, shifting slightly until he found the right angle, burying his fingers properly in Reita's hair. He gave a sharp tug and then pushed his head down, forcing him to take it all in his mouth, wrenching a moan from Reita's throat.

Reita relaxed his body and let Ruki set the pace, keeping his lips parted as that thick shaft slid in and out of his mouth in tune with Ruki's movements. His jaw was aching by now, the strain of holding his mouth open was getting to him, but the pain didn't deter him. Ruki really was giving him everything he wanted, making him feel like a toy, a hole to fuck and nothing more. The fantasy was only made better by the added element of payment. Not only was Reita whoring himself out, swallowing strangers' cum for money, Ruki was the one getting paid for it, as though Reita's body were his to do with as he pleased.

It felt that way, at least, with Ruki now brutally fucking Reita's face on the cock that poked through the wall, ignoring Reita's occasional gagging noises. The stranger must have pressed up closer to the hole, because suddenly the head of their cock slammed into Reita's throat, and he jerked violently as he coughed and sputtered. Ruki held him in place, grip unrelenting even as Reita placed his hands on the wall and tried to push away, tears spilling down his cheeks as his throat spasmed and he desperately fought to catch his breath. Ruki was quite literally choking him on someone else's dick.

His hand hovered in the air, ready to tap out if he needed to. Two quick taps against the wall, and Ruki would let go immediately, Reita knew from experience. However, it was that very same experience kept him from doing it. He'd trained his throat to take this kind of abuse, and when Ruki let up and pulled him off the dick to breathe, Reita was soon moaning and trying to lean back in.

He barely registered when the stranger came, and he might not have noticed at all if it hadn't been for Ruki holding him just barely out of reach, denying Reita what he wanted. Reita was forced to stick his tongue out, crane his neck and struggle to catch as much of the stranger's cum in his mouth as he could, some of it landing on his chin and nose instead. He was so far gone, it wasn't until Ruki pulled him to his feet that Reita realised he had cleaned him off with a tissue.

“We can finish up when we get home,” Ruki said, and Reita nodded eagerly. He spent most of the trip back in a haze, and he was grateful he had Ruki there to guide him, because he really was deep in his own headspace. Ruki took care of cleaning out the cubicle they'd used, leaving the door open to air it out, while Reita leaned against the wall and fought the urge to start jerking off then and there. Part of him enjoyed following Ruki, through the stations, the trains, their neighbourhood. Almost like a dog, he thought. A mindless pet, existing only to serve its master.

They had barely gotten inside the door before Reita dropped to his knees, turning pleading eyes to Ruki. “Sir, please.”

“Poor thing, you've been hard all the way home, haven't you?” Ruki asked, feigning a sympathetic look as he turned to Reita, stroking his cheek. “Trying to hide your boner, hoping nobody noticed, knowing everyone who saw you would know what a whore you are.”

The words went straight to Reita's dick, and he nearly sobbed. His trousers were too tight, yet Ruki hadn't told him to take them off, so he wouldn't. “Please, Sir, let me cum.”

Ruki considered it for a moment, his lips curling into a sadistic grin, and he gripped Reita's throat firmly, shoving his boot between his legs and pressing his shin against Reita's crotch. “You know how pathetic sluts like you cum, don't you?”

“Rutting against master's leg like a mindless bitch?” Reita suggested, licking his lips, aching to rub up against Ruki already.

“That's right, good boy. Hands behind your back.” Reita obeyed immediately, and Ruki's grin widened at how eager he was. He gave his throat a hard squeeze, before letting up so Reita could breathe again. “Hump, mongrel. Hump.”

Ruki's cruel laughter as Reita started jerking his hips made his insides twist and his cheeks heat up. He moaned at the friction, even through his clothing, just getting some stimulation at long last was pure bliss to Reita. He had been hard for so long, and while he enjoyed being denied, he doubted he could delay it much longer, especially with the hungry way Ruki was watching him.

“You're so fucking pathetic, Reita. Whoring yourself out, sucking dick for money, and even paying me for it? I knew you were a cockslut, but I didn't know you were this much of a sorry bitch.” Reita whined and moaned, apparently unsure how to respond, but his hips kept moving, and Ruki laughed at his obvious frustration. “And you love it, don't you? Love being a cumdumpster, love being nothing more than a hole to fuck and a place to drain balls. Bet you'd live off cum if you could. Lap it off the ground like a dog if I gave you the chance.”

Reita's cheeks turned faintly pink as he nodded, and he was sure he was leaking precum into his boxers by now. Ruki always knew how to degrade Reita just right, how to make his blood boil. It was intoxicating, and Reita was grateful Ruki knew him well enough to turn him incoherent with little more than his words. He wasn't even touching him, and already Reita was panting harshly, rubbing up against Ruki's leg fervently.

His eyes were drawn to Ruki's hands when he undid the front of his trousers, pushing them down enough to pull his cock out and start stroking. He was surprised Ruki didn't reprimand him for breaking eye contact, quickly looking back up to meet Ruki's gaze again. Evidently, Reita wasn't the only one whose thoughts had been drifting during the walk home, because Ruki was already half-hard, and it didn't take long before his strokes sped up and he jerked his cock in earnest.

They moaned in unison, Ruki with his hand moving on his dick, and Reita rocking his hips against Ruki's leg, both chasing their orgasms. Reita was the first to cum, slowing down and pressing up against Ruki, grinding down hard while he moaned and gasped in pure abandon. The sight of Reita losing it sent Ruki over the edge as well, and Reita tipped his head back to catch Ruki's cum on his face. Ruki took the hint, pointing his dick at Reita and groaning at the sight of his cum painting Reita's face with streaks of white.

Ruki knelt down in front of Reita once he'd caught his breath, cupping his face in his hands and closing his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. He tasted his own cum on Reita's lips, felt it under his hands as he stroked his thumbs over Reita's cheekbones, but he didn't mind. Reita returned the kiss absently, still recovering from his orgasm and trying to catch his breath, parting from Ruki's lips a few times to pant softly before closing the distance between them again. Eventually, his arms wrapped around Ruki and he pulled him closer, humming as he buried his face in Ruki's neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, very much,” Ruki said, smiling and stroking Reita's back slowly. “Do you wanna get out of those dirty clothes and take a shower?”

“In a minute,” Reita mumbled, voice slightly muffled against Ruki's skin. “That was intense.”

“It was.” Ruki nodded in agreement, kissing the top of Reita's head, letting his lips linger. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Do you really need to ask after how quickly I just came?” Reita laughed, and Ruki couldn't help but smile.

“Alright, let me put it another way. Did it fulfil you?”

“As far as the fantasy of you pimping me out goes, yeah, it was fantastic. I love being passed around like a fleshlight, you know this. Being used by strangers while you get paid was the cherry on top.”

“Some day I might just pry your mouth open, force a ring gag between your teeth, tie you up, blindfold you, and leave you somewhere. Men's toilet, nightclub, company break room, maybe. Come back after a few hours and check on you,” Ruki said, closing his eyes and smiling faintly.

Reita shifted, drawing a shaky breath, and Ruki made a mental note. “You'd find me with cum all over my face, dripping down my chin and neck, tenting my trousers and ready to beg for an orgasm.”

“Actually, I suspect I'd find you with a wet stain on your crotch,” Ruki whispered, giving a light slap to Reita's ass. “And then I'd have to punish you for cumming without permission.”

“That's a date,” Reita said, and Ruki rolled his eyes.


End file.
